Caretaker: Ayanami
by Heavensguard
Summary: Lieutenant Hikaru Haruno doesn't like being given tasks supposedly meant as punishments. However, the task he was assigned appears to be a discipline job, it really isn't. Infact, his work rests upon the shoulders of the millions of lives still left on earth. Too bad its hard to think like that when he's in charge of taking care of a fourteen year old blue haired albino.


Log 1

Operation: Caretaker

Ayanami

(What kind of operation is this?)

Lieutenant Haruno, Section Two. NERV

Today I arrived in Japan by military airlines to an almost empty airport in Osaka Two. Not much to say upon the flight except it was empty save for a select few stewardess and passengers. The stewardess were mostly well along in years with early signs of gray strands in their hair and wrinkles along the eyes, it wouldn't take much to convince them to join the mile high club. Fortunantly, I wasn't one to play on such impulses. The other passengers were UN officials or employees like relief workers, so talking to them would just make me regret accepting my new position.

I was a supervisor on another NERV facility on mobile mechanical weapon platforms, but apparently, stopping a potential information leak was grounds for promotion. It was honestly more like, "You know too much. Here's another job to keep you occupied whilst we think of a better way to remove you" thanks to my idiotic curiousity. Honestly, I would have been slightly alright if they just disposed of me like one of those low-end workers. Slightly. So yea, transfered to NERV in Tokyo Three. The real headquarters.

There wasn't a public airport in Tokyo Three and NERV military airlines seem to differ in different countries. Guess America isn't as top as I originally suspected. The closest airport would be Osaka Two and then I was to travel by train to Tokyo. Once there, I would meet up with either Captain Katsuragi(This woman...) or Shigeru Aoba(This guy is... alright). I ended up being picked up by the Captain(Someone hates me).

Lets elaborate. Misato Katsuragi is someone I would love to be around. The previous statement is false to some degree. I first met the woman in college, she was quite an entertaining person to know and oddly enough had gotten me to open up quite a few times. I intended to ask her on a date once, but a mutual friend Kaji Ryouji had beaten me to it. I held no grudge and the two seemed to have hit it off greatly. It was, to my greatest dismay, that I had mentioned to Kaji of myself having my own apartment and, once again to my own pain, have given him a spare key incase his roommate in college was too much. I have been victim to a few intrusions of their...intimate moments and once was almost subjected to being attacked by what an american classmate would call, "Money Shot."

I still get the shudders when I accidently brush upon the memory.

I digressed from the subject. Katsuragi was once a friend who turned into a person I could confide my fears and aspirations to. Well, the latter didn't last too long as she ended up spilling these to Kaji who in turned made fun of me for it. Aside from Ritsuko, another mutual friend between us, Katsuragi often sought my assistance for school work, mostly english and social studies. A good many nights have been lost thanks to her asking me to help her with an essay. College was the last place I saw or heard of her until my recruitment into NERV. I had graduated with honors and sought fullfillment in the field of entertainment management, well I wish. I ended up enlisting into the UN as a technician. That would then change to NERV infantry thanks to a terrorist attack and a really persuasive Sergeant.

Who knew that knowledge of theoretical physics and the willing capacity to apply theory to real world application would be so useful in a fight.

Katsuragi was a lieutenant when I met up with her again and I was just a corporal. It was a short meeting and I saw a large difference in who she became. In school, she was pretty loud and outgoing, direct and honesty was her spoken virtues. Now, she was still pretty loud and outgoing, but she went about being direct in different ways. I had heard rumors, but I didn't expect her to be so...forward? She had no problem informing those she took preference in that she had an eye for them. I don't believe I would be the first to turn her down, but I didn't feel better if I was the last to.

Returning to what happened today. Katsuragi was pretty lively, caught me up to current events regarding NERV and the such. She told me about a battle a week prior that I had read a file on. Turns out that even though it was a last minute "hail mary" NERV had managed to get a pilot to fight off the third 'Angel'. What threw me off was that he was just a kid.

Katsuragi reveals to me that all of Humanity rested on his shoulders.

Talk about pressure.

I met up with Ritsuko Akagi once again, though despite being somewhat better friends we haven't seen each other since college. We did, however, drop into our old routine of teasing Katsuragi. Rits got a glare and I got a hard punch. I was expected to meet with the commander of the base, but it seemed that he would be busy with other matters. Rits was to assign me my directives.

Which sadly leads to why I'm writing this.

I am to take on the responsibility that is caretaking of one of the pilots.

Pilot of Unit Zero: Ayanami Rei.

I was given a photo of the girl. If I were to go with my college self, I would say she had the strong potential to be really nice on the eyes. My highschool self would say along the lines of "She is hot. And scary"

Light blue hair cut short into a semi-bob style. Pale white skin that would rival European models. No makeup(Thats good, natural beauty)

Red Eyes. Damn Red Eyes. Honestly, that kinda scares me.

Unfortunantly, I did not have the pleasure of meeting her. She was still in medical recovery. I was to pick her up sometime in the next two days to take her to her apartment. Strange. The distances from my set housing and hers is practically on the other side of town.

Which reminds me. I had a housewarming party. Courtesy of Katsuragi. More like Rits and that pilot, Shinji Ikari. They did most of the cooking. Katsuragi mainly shouted and drank. It was nice and it helped me catch up with Rits. Looks like shes in charge of science(As expected) development, research, and the Evangelions. I haven't seen what an Eva is, but I will soon.

Shinji was not what I expected. He was quiet and shy. He didn't look like the badass I pictured in the cockpit of fighting machine. He was nice though. Cooking was a passion of his so I was able to talk to him about it. I ended up giving him a few more recipes to try out, he didn't figure I was much of a cook(I wasn't in highschool). He still needs alittle more time to get accustomed to Katsuragi, I may give him a few tips.

I wonder if that woman would make passes at the child.

Oh well. I guess this marks the end of my first log. Hopefully this Ayanami kid isn't too bad.

Should probably get her a get well gift.

* * *

A/N

Well, this is just a story stuck in my head. As you can obviously guess this is based off of the ? Raising Project. I haven't played those games so I am just running this through the internet so I can focus on Incarnation. I was going to name my hero Makoto, but I recalled that there is a Makoto in Evangelion.

Welp. thats all there is to it. I may be placing up more stories and Ideas soon enough.


End file.
